


Low Five

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is transparent, and oblivious about it to boot(y).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Five

**_Prompt: spanking_ **

It started as a joke. That’s what Dean told himself, anyway. It was all harmless fun, bros being bros. Slapping your buddy’s ass when he does a good job. As a joke.

And maybe that’s all it ever would have been, if maybe Dean hadn’t been so clearly into it. Maybe if he had just slapped Cas’ ass that one time, after that amazing shot that took out the nasty and saved the hunt. One NFL-style butt smack, one time. It wouldn’t have become _this_.

But Dean hadn’t been able to stop. One “good job, buddy” slap after a major hunt had become Dean literally _tapping his friend’s ass_ at the slightest excuse. Brought home a pie from the grocery store? “Thanks, man! *smack*” Offered to fill Baby’s tank while Dean hit the restroom? “Appreciate it, Cas. *smack*” Walked into the kitchen wearing a clean shirt? “Lookin’ good, angel! *smack*”

Anyway, Dean still doesn’t know if Cas somehow managed to read his mind despite his current status as lowly mostly-human or if Dean is just that fucking transparent, but somehow Cas not only picked up on the obvious pattern but also divined the hidden subtext, the shameful projection, the secret _request_ within the pattern.

All of which is to say that Dean, currently naked, in his room, having his ass cheeks turned cherry-red by his angel’s firm hand, hard as a rock and leaking onto the comforter beneath him, is happier at this moment than he can ever remember being.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142955898808/anonymous-asked-yourspecialeyes-a-question).


End file.
